Beguiled
by dees1
Summary: Plot: The meteor shower has affected everyone – Lana decides to leave Smallville, whilst Lois is disillusioned with where her life is headed and decides to consult a fortune teller, propelling her life into directions she could never imagine...  Season 5
1. Chapter 1

Plot: The meteor shower has affected everyone – Lana decides to leave Smallville, whilst Lois is disillusioned with where her life is headed and decides to consult a fortune teller, propelling her life into directions she could never imagine...

Chapter 1

The events of the last week had been too much for Lana. She had been excused of murder, been involved in a helicopter crash, but worst of all she had endured another meteor shower. The painful memories of her parents death had resurfaced and it was the last straw – life in Smallville was too traumatic.

Lana thought about her options and then decided to take up Aunt Nell's invitation to take up spend the summer in Hong Kong where her husband Dean had recently took up an insurance job. She would take three months deciding what she wanted in her life, and whether it extended beyond Smallville.

Clark went missing during the meteor storm and she did not wait for him to return, booking herself on a flight the moment she left the hospital. She decided to email him as soon as she arrived in Hong Kong.

Lois did not want to leave Smallville but when her daddy told her she was going to Europe, she did not have much say in the matter. The last thing she wanted was to spend her summer holidays scouring Germany for her delinquent sister. She wanted to stay in town and help the Kents recover and build back their lives.

She checked in, resulting in a massive argument with the check in girl over the excessive weight. She was only 4 times over the limit, but the girl was not having it and charged $228 to Lois's credit card. Lois laughed it off in the end and reminded herself she would be getting her dad to pay the charges for her anyway.  
She decided to head for a coffee as it looked as though her plane was going to be delayed. She found herself a nice table in the corner, grabbed a newspaper and nursed her latte.

The airport was very busy so she was lucky to find a table. She looked around at all the other people. One person caught her eye. It was a young girl dressed in black, but oddly she was wearing a hat and dark glasses. Even stranger was the fact she looked a lot like Lana Lang. Lois decided to see if it was.

She finished her coffee and then walked over to her table. "Lana?" she announced.

"Lois, sit down." Lana said as she took off her glasses to show her eyes all puffed up and red.

"What is wrong with you, Lana? Are you ok?" Lois asked concerned as she sat down next to her.

"I just need some time away from Smallville." Lana explained.

"Is this about the meteor shower? It must bring back bad memories for you."

Lana nodded, tears appearing in her eyes again. "Yes, I cannot stay. I am going to Hong Kong for the Summer."

"What about Clark?"

"Lois, I need to find out what I want from life. Staying here is not fair on me or Clark."

"I bet he took that badly."

"He does not know yet. I cannot face him. He is still out of town anyway." Lana explained.

"He will be worried. I am ringing the Kents when I get to Europe, do you want me to tell him?"

Lana relaxed. "Would you, but please don't tell him where I am. I don't want him to track me down. This is not his fault, it is just something I need to do for me."

Lois grabbed her hand. "I understand, and I will tell him."

"Thank you, Lois. So are you planning on coming back after Europe?" Lana asked.

"Yeah once I have been discharged from service by my father." Lois laughed.

"When does your flight leave?" Lois asked Lana.

"In about an hour."

"Do you fancy checking out the Met-Supernatural 2010 Exhibition which is taking place in the conference centre just along the way." Lois asked hopefully

Lana smiled for the first time. "Ok, why not!"

They wandered into the massive room to see loads of booth and stalls advertising everything from exorcisms to tarot card reading. They walked around for a while.

"Have you ever had your tarot cards read?" Lois asked.

"No, never. I don't believe in that type of thing. How about you?"

"I have always wanted to and to be honest at the moment I could do with a few ideas for where my life is headed." Lois explained.

"Go on, what are you waiting for?" Lana looked at one of the fortune tellers who was standing at her stall trying to get people in her booth.

Lois was reluctant so Lana went up to the lady. "Do you do tarot reading?"

"Yes, I offer all sorts of fortune telling."

"My friend wants to know what is going to happen in her life." Lana smiled, pushing a shy looking Lois forward.

The lady grabbed her hand and led her into the booth. "Come on..."

Lois was nervous but followed her in and took a seat. She handed over a $50 bill.

The lady smiled at her. "There is no need to be nervous. I just tell you what will be happening in your future, nothing horrible, only the positive things."

The lady spread the cards out and started to turn them over one by one. Her expression changed. "Oh my god, your life is going to be one of great importance it seems. Your role in the world will benefit all mankind."

"Yeah right, are you sure your fortune telling skills are not on the fritz?" Lois laughed.

"No, the cards don't lie."

"So when am I getting married and how many children?" Lois joked.

The lady turned over a few more cards. "You will meet your soul mate in the next few days and in a way you don't expect. Marriage and children are in your future but a long way off."

Lois laughed louder. "Can I have a refund?" She joked.

"No, but I will grant you one wish." The lady announced.

Just then Lana peeped her head around the curtain... "Lois, my flight has just been called. I will see you after the Summer. Hope you find your sister."

Lois got up and gave her a hug. "Hope you find what you are looking for."

Lana left and Lois took her seat again. "I wish I was Lana at the moment." She announced thinking of the next 3 months on a wild goose chase with her uptight father.

"Look I need to go and see what is happening with my flight."

"I will make you a deal. I am coming back to Metropolis next week at the Luthor Conference Center. If you have not met your soul mate by then, I will give you a full refund."

Lois smiled and shook her hand. "What is your name?"

"It is Zatanna."

Lois left the conference room and went to check the information board. Her flight was not going anywhere today. It was delayed until tomorrow.

She marched up to the desk. "What the hell is going on?" she said annoyed.

"We are putting everyone up in the Metropolis AirHotel. The flight will depart at 6am in the morning." The lady at the desk explained.

Lois looked at her watch. It was too late to head back to Smallville so she accepted the offer of a room.

Once she got to her room, she made a point of ordering room service and emptying her minibar. It was only after she had that she read the notice saying such items were not included in the room offer. Another one for her dad's credit card, she thought to herself. She would have it maxed out at this rate.

She had a few vodka and then headed to bed.

In the morning, she woke up and it took her a while to realise where she was. She had to get up and head over to the airport to check in. She zoomed to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and almost passed out. She saw the face of Lana Lang staring back at her. "What the f...?"

She looked down and noticed her breasts had shrunk a few sizes and her pyjamas were way too long.

She fainted.

Minutes later she came around and remembered the words of Zatanna about granting her a wish and then she had replied about wishing she was Lana.

She suddenly recalled that Zatanna had given her a card. In a panic she ran to her bag and noticed a number on the back. She got her cell and dialled it.

"Hello." A voice said on the other end, sounding half asleep.

"Hi, this is Lois Lane. I believe you granted me a wish yesterday. I didn't expect it to come true. I have woken up as someone else." She said in a panicked voice.

"Well you got what you wished for."

"Reverse it!" Lois begged.

"I can't. I have to see you in person to do it and I am now in Dubai at the moment." Zatanna explained. "I will meet you next week as planned."

Lois heard the phone line go dead. "Oh great. Looks like my trip to Germany is cancelled." She said out loud.

She rang her dad and explained she had the flu and would have to catch up with him the following week. He was not happy but told her to get better.

She got in her car and headed back to Smallville.

She did not know where else to head so went to the Talon where everyone would be expecting Lana to be. She knew Lana had not told anyone about leaving so she would be fine for a week.

How hard could it be to spend a week as Lana.

The Kent's were staying on Ben Hubbards farm in one of the worker's cottages until they could get the farm rebuilt. She headed out to see how they were doing. They would be just as thrilled to see Lana, and she needed to see some familiar faces.

Lois pulled up to see Clark and his parents in the middle of a conversation outside of the cottage.

"Lana..." Clark shouted as he saw her pull up in Lois's car.

"What are you doing in Lois's car?" he asked as he hugged her tightly.

"Mmm...Lois said I could use it while she was in Europe." She lied.

Lois had been hugged by Clark quite a few times but this was different. "So, Lana. Are you ok? I heard what happened. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's ok. I knew you must have been caught up by the meteor shower."

Clark grabbed her hand. "Let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you."

He looked over at his parents. "I'll make us some lunch." Martha smiled.

Lois did not have much choice in the matter. Clark was like an excited little puppy. As soon as they were out of sight of the cottage, he asked her to sit down on a log near the river.

He looked at her with the most loving eyes she had ever seen. "Lana, I need to talk to you about what you said in the barn."

Lois gulped. This was not going to be as easy as she thought. "Which part?" she asked nervously.

"The part where you said you loved me." He replied excitedly.

Lois could not believe what she was hearing. She did not know they had declared their love for one another. This was the last thing she needed. There was only one choice, she would have to let him down gently.

"About that Clark..." but he did not give her chance to finish. His lips claimed hers, suddenly and with such passion she could not push him away. Her body was on fire from the heat emanating from his kiss, and she found herself deepening the exchange between them. She felt his tongue trying to gain entry to her mouth and she opened her lips allowing him to do so.

Eventually her senses kicked in and she realised what she was doing. She pulled away. The look on his face was one of concern.

"I am so sorry, Lana. I forgot you were hurt. I was just carried away." He said, rubbing her cheek with his fingers.

Of all the people in the world, Lois never thought someone could turn her on like Clark just had. She wanted more, but knew she couldn't have him. His heart already belonged to someone else and she had no right to use him.

Luckily he suggested they walk back to the cottage...

Lois knew the only answer was to avoid Clark for the next week but it was proving difficult with the attention of a hormonally driven besotted 18 year old being lavished on her. She just hoped that Lana had not taken her relationship with Clark past first base or she was going to have an even harder time fending him off.

The walk home was uncomfortable to say the least. Those goofy smiles he kept giving her were driving her crazy and not in a negative way. They finally got home to the inviting smell of one of Martha's home cooked lunches.

"You can stay for lunch, can't you?" he begged her with those adoring eyes.

She was about to decline the offer but found herself unable to say no. "Ok then, and then I better be heading back to the Talon and get some rest."

Martha had just put the lunch out. "This smell lovely as usual, Mrs K."

Martha laughed. "Lana, since when do you call me that."

"Sorry, just heard Lois say it so much."

"I wonder if Lois has landed safely, her flight looked as though it was delayed when I checked on the website last night." Clark added.

Lois sat up. "You checked on the flight?"

Clark cleared his throat. "Yes I wanted to make sure she had definitely left."

Lois saw her chance to provide a cover story. "Actually I shouldn't tell you this but I didn't want you to get worried. I saw Lois at the Talon yesterday and she was not headed to Germany, but she had booked herself a week's break in London. She said it was time to prepare herself mentally for her reuniting with her father. The only problem is that she told her dad that she had the flu and would be laid up in Smallville for a week."

"That sound like Lois. I suppose she expects us to cover for her as well." Clark sighed.

Over lunch, the four of them discussed rebuilding Smallville after the meteor shower. Luckily Clark still had his powers after Jor-el threatened to take them off him for defying him.

Lois smiled. "I don't care what you say, I have arranged for Sandy to take over running the Talon for a few weeks at least while I help to rebuild the farm. It means a lot to me." Sandy had actually taken over running it as Lana was away for months.

Clark gave her another one of those smiles as he walked her to her car. "Lana, It's great you are helping out. That means we will be able to spend loads of time together."

Lois managed a nod, before she knew it Clark's lips were imposing themselves again on hers. She was going to push him away but she had to suffer them for a week until she could get out of this body. It was too much of a hardship. She made a point of not getting too carried away.

As she drove away, she finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to Clark and enjoyed their displays of affection. Then she turned her thoughts to the barrier ahead of her. She now had to face Chloe.

Chloe was on her laptop as usual investigating stories which may be of interest to the Daily Planet. Ever since she had completed her internship there, she regularly sent them stories although none of them had been printed yet. She would keep trying.

"Hi Lana." |Chloe smiled as Lois walked in the door.

"Hi. What are you up to?"

"Just researching a story. I've got three months spare before Met U. Have you decided what you are doing yet?"

Lois laughed. "You know me. I can never decide." Then she corrected herself. "I think the meteor shower made me reevaluate my life."

"Well, at least you are back with Clark, so that part of your life is sorted."

Lois looked at her. "Knowing us two, we will have split up again by next week. Our track record is not exactly what could be described as plain sailing."

"I thought you two had declared your love for each other." Chloe commented.

"Yeah I suppose we did." Lois tried to sound excited.

Chloe gave her a frown. "is there something you are not telling me?"

"Just ignore me. I think it is just the meteor shower making me feel like this." Lois explained.

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Lois went to open it and Clark smiled and kissed her as he walked into the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Lois asked.

"I was passing and I missed you." he kissed her again, not realising that Chloe was seeing everything.

"Look do you two want space?" Chloe asked.

"Clark, can we leave this until tomorrow. I am really tired." Lois explained.

Clark looked disappointed but agreed and left.

Lois turned to Chloe. "Why is he so needy?"

"have you not noticed? He always is around you. He is terrified he will lose you again." CHloe explained.

"It is like having a little love sick puppy following you around."

"Lana, click your finger, ask him to jump and he would ask how high and then do a back flip." Chloe replied honestly.

Lois had an idea. Clark needed some relationship counselling, It had become pretty obvious that Clark was too besotted with Lana, and needed to become more assertive in relationships. Lois was not the expert, but she wanted to give it a go.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois headed over to the cottage early the following morning, planning it to coincide with a Martha Kent cooked breakfast time.

"Hi Lana." Martha said as she opened the door with a smile. "Would you like a coffee?"

"That would be great, thank you."

Lois really wanted some breakfast so waited for the offer but it never came. The smell was driving her crazy, so much so she had to be forward.

"Is there any breakfast going spare?" Lois asked hopefully.

Martha looked shocked. "Of course there is and I am sorry I didn't offer but you always turn it down."

Lana might, but I certainly don't, Lois thought to herself.

"What would you like?"

Her stomach was doing the talking. "Everything?" she asked bashfully.

"Lana, could you do me a favour and get Clark. He is in the barn at the farm doing chores."

"Of course I can." Lois smiled as she got up and wandered over to Clark's loft.

She walked in quietly to find Clark washing down the horses, but to make matters awkward he was not wearing a shirt. He looked amazing; every move of the brush was showing off a different part of his muscled physique. She tried to announce that she was there but couldn't get the words out. She just found herself, approaching him slowly whilst admiring the Adonis who had been under her nose all along.

She stopped behind him and before she could finally get her words out, he turned around and gave her such a shock that she fell back and ended up in a pile of hay. He then put his arm out to help her up but then stumbled as well landing next to her.

"That was convenient." She said out loud.

"It is, isn't it." He moved his leg over hers, pining her down in the process. "I don't know what is wrong with me but I am so attracted to you. There is something different about you." He whispered.

Lois had already surrendered. One look of those eyes was all that she needed to rid her mind of any guilty doubts. What was taking him so long, her impatience growing by the second. She lifted up her head and caught his lips in a kiss, making him lower his. Her body continued to ask for more and he responded every time.

Her hands were exploring every contour of his back and his hands had found their way up her tee shirt. She was desperate for more skin to skin contact, she reached down and fiddled for his belt. That was a step too far for Clark. He opened his eyes and looked at her in shock. He got up and pulled her up.

"What happened?" Lois asked confused by what had stopped them.

He helped her up. "It is more like what almost happened. Lana, my dad is around here somewhere. We can't."

Lois tried to hide her disappointment. "Sorry Clark. I shouldn't have done that. Tell your mom I will have to miss breakfast."

Clark watched her run off. It was him who had always shied away from intimacy with his powers but it was Lana who was running away now. There was definitely something about her, making him crave her more than ever. It was almost as though someone turned up the passion dial overnight.

Clark was going to go after her but decided to let her sort out whatever was going through her head at the moment. Maybe she was using affection as a way of dealing with the hurt caused by events of the meteor shower. Thinking about it, that seemed the obvious reason and he needed to be there for her when she was ready to talk about it.

Lois fled home back to the Talon. What had she just allowed to happen? Why was she giving in to her sudden desire for Clark? One thing was certain, she felt jealous of Lana and the attention and devotion she commanded from him. She wanted to be that person, the one Clark looked at with those big puppy eyes. But no one but Lana would ever be his soul- mate.

That word suddenly ground all other thoughts to a halt. What had Zatanna said? She said that Lois would meet her soul mate in an unexpected way. She tried to convince herself that it was all a load of crap but this was the same woman who had turned her into Lana. The question was screaming at her – could Clark Kent be her soul mate?

She decided to watch the Exorcist to take her mind off things. Midway through the movie, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see the one person she did not need to see.

"Come in Clark. I was just watching a movie."

Clark walked over to the sofa and sat down, waiting for her to join him. "What are we watching?" he picked up the remote and almost choked on the handful of popcorn he had piled into his mouth.

"Lana, since when did you like The Exorcist."

"Since now. Lois left it and I fancied watching a horror."

"Can we talk before we watch the end?" he asked.

She hesitated. "Yes, what's wrong?"

"I want to apologise for what happened in the barn. I am pushing things too hard."

"No, you're not."

"I am, Lana. We are not ready for such a big leap."

Her mouth was saying things her head was telling her not to. "Why not? Maybe I am ready." She looked deeply into his eyes and dragged him on top of her by his tee. No doubt she would regret this but at that moment in time, she did not care.

Clark was taken by surprise by her reply and next thing he knew, she had pulled him on top of her. He looked into her eyes and smiled. For the first time ever all his fears disappeared and he knew this felt right.

Just then the door opened to the sight of a surprised Chloe...

"Chloe, we didn't expect you home." Lois announced as she got up and straightened her clothes.

"Obviously not." Chloe replied looking very embarrassed.

Clark stood up and excused himself. "I am going to head back to the cottage. Good night, Lois."

Lois smiled at him and nodded. "I will see you tomorrow."

Chloe and Lois were left standing looking at each other. "Lana, I am sorry I walked in on you but I think I need some warning in future."

Lois could swear she could hear a hint of jealously in her cousin's voice making her feel even guiltier. "Look Chloe, I am going to head to bed."

"It won't be much longer that you'll need to sleep on the sofa. You'll be moving in with Clark at this rate by next week." Chloe suggested.

Lois patted the seat next to her for Chloe to come and join her, which she did. "Chloe, you're not happy about Clark and me, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You are jealous, aren't you?"

Chloe became angry at that suggestion. "Even if I was, why would you ask me that? As if things are not uncomfortable enough discussing this as it is."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Well it sounded like it, and while we're discussing it I am going to tell you a few home truths." Chloe ranted.

"Ok." Lois replied.

"I don't think you and Clark will last. Your relationship is too destructive. Most of the time I see you together you both look so unhappy. They are probably taking bets on when your next break up will be." Chloe announced harshly.

"But Clark told me he loved me."

"Come on Lana...he does not know any different. To be blunt I have seen more chemistry between Clark and Lois than I have between you two." Chloe explained.

"Lois and Clark? So you would prefer to see them together." Lois asked, wanting to hear more of Chloe's explanation.

"Actually I would because I see something between them that I don't see between you two – sparks!" Chloe remarked and turned around to see the door was ajar and there was a pair of eyes looking at her with such a look of hurt.

"Clark, I didn't mean it." Chloe defended herself.

"I left my keys and Chloe, you definitely meant it. Lana, come back with me. There is no need for you to put up with that." He smiled at Lois and then glared at Chloe.

Lois knew she had no choice. She had to leave with Clark, but would do everything to reconcile with Chloe in the morning.

Clark opened the car door for Lois, who was upset. She wanted to go back in and tell her cousin everything.

Clark climbed into the drive seat and turned to Lois. "Are you ok? She was way out of order."

Lois looked at him. "Maybe she wasn't, Clark. Perhaps Lana Lang and Clark Kent were not meant to be." She said, realising how much she wished that were true.

"How can you say that? After what happened in the barn and back there. There are sparks flying everywhere between you and me especially in the last few days." He smiled and tried to kiss her.

"Don't Clark. It clouds my judgement. I am so confused at the moment, about my feelings, about everything." Lois announced truthfully.

Clark became defensive. "So what does that mean for us?"

"I think we should slow things down until we work out where we are headed."

He nodded. "Ok, but come back to stay at the cottage tonight. There is actually a spare bedroom so I will not have to sleep on the sofa." He smiled.

"Ok then."

When they arrived back, Martha was making cocoa before heading to bed. She was shocked to see Lana.

"Mom, do you mind if Lana stays. She has had a fall out with Chloe and she needs somewhere to crash."

"Of course not!" Martha smiled. "I'll make you a drink. Lana is the spare room ok. It is made up."

"I just have to head over to the farm to check everything is ok for the night." Clark smiled and left.

Martha could see how upset Lois was. "Lana, do you want to talk about it?"

"It is just a disagreement. Chloe is jealous of Clark and Lana." Lois did not even realise her slip.

Martha looked puzzled. "Why are you talking about yourself in the third person." She laughed.

"Guess I must be emotional and tired. Anyway Chloe says that she thinks there is more chemistry between Lois and Clark than us." Lois was looking at Martha for her opinion.

Martha was caught off guard. "Um...Um...you don't believe her, do you?"

"I don't know. Maybe all that banter and fighting is an attraction. What do you think?"

Martha gave an uncomfortable smile. "I wouldn't know really."

Lois smiled to herself and wondered if Clark was attracted to her in some way. Two people seemed to think there was something there. She told herself off for raising her hopes.

As soon as Clark came back Martha excused herself saying she was tired.

"So Lana. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"There is something but I don't know how to ask."

He walked over to her put his hand on his arm, looked deep into her eyes. "What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for Lois?" she knew she was being unfair by putting him on the spot but she needed to know.

There was hesitation in his reply. "Yeah of course. She is like an annoying big sister. I won't lie to you Lana, I do count her as one of my best friends. "

"Ok,that's all I wanted to know."

"There is no reason to be worried. Yesterday, when I saw you in the barn, it was like I fell in love with you all over again. I know I keep saying this but there is something different about you and whatever it is, has made me fall deeper."

"I love you too, Clark." She said as she hugged him, tears pouring down her face. She knew she would have to let him go

Lois excused herself straight after breakfast, she needed to confront Chloe.  
Meanwhile back at the Talon, Chloe was keeping herself occupied to keep her mind off her fight with Lana. She did like Lana but hated the way she treated him sometimes although she knew that was partly down to Clark keeping his secret from her. It made Chloe feel special that Clark felt the need to confide in her about his powers when he would not tell Lana.

She went on to her email and noticed Lana had emailed her to apologise. She decided to ignore it.

Just then the door opened. It was Lois.

"Hi Chloe, can we talk?"

"Why bother? I got your email, Lana." Chloe fired back.

Lois started to panic. "Oh...you've not opened it, have you?"

Chloe noticed her change of demeanour. "No, but I am going to now. Obviously you have written something you do not want me to see." She went over and opened the file.

Lois knew she was powerless to act so waited for the fallout.

_Chloe read it:  
Hi Chloe,  
I am sorry for skipping town on Saturday without saying goodbye. Needed to get away from things after the meteor shower. I will contact you in a few weeks and let me know where I am. Please don't tell Clark you received this email from me. Hopefully Lois will have broken the news gently to him."  
Love  
Lana  
_  
The colour drained from Chloe's face. "Wait a minute, this was sent fifteen minutes ago so why does it mention you skipping town days ago unless..."

"Chloe, give me a chance to explain."

Chloe looked scared. "It's you isn't it...Dawn Stiles. You have taken over Lana's body." Chloe grabbed her phone and started to speed dial Clark.

"Chloe, it is me... Lois. Remember when we used to spend Summers together and that time we stole all those clothes from that horrible Ms Green's washing line and blamed Lucy."

Chloe could see she was telling the truth. Lois told her about meeting Lana and Zatanna.

"My god, so you are stuck in Lana's body."

"Yeah, but only until Saturday when I go back to Metropolis to meet Zatanna and get the spell reversed."

Chloe smiled, almost relieved. "I must admit that your acting is good but I do not see why you need to be so convincing with Clark, if he will be dumped on Saturday anyway. I mean that clinch on the sofa looked pretty steamy. How can you act so well?"

One look at Lois's face said it all, mainly the lack of eye contact.

"Oh my god, you weren't acting, were you?" she asked,

Lois started to cry. "I have fallen for him, Chloe and hard."

Chloe went to comfort her. "It happens to the best of us." She laughed.

"But in four days I need to say goodbye to Clark." Lois sobbed.

"Tell him the truth. I think he has some feelings for you too". Chloe said excitedly.

"Chloe, why are you being like this when you are in love with him." Lois asked,

"I will always love him, but I know I will never be more than a close friend. His feelings are not down to you. I know he has feelings for you and I want to see him happy and if that was with you, I would be even happier."

"Why not Lana?" Lois asked curiously.

"I don't think Lana loves him the way he deserves. I think she is obsessed with owning him and loves the way he runs after her." Chloe explained.

"I can't tell him Chloe and you must promise not to either. I cannot be the rebound girl and what happens when Lana works out what she wants in life and comes back for him."

Chloe hugged her. "I am glad you told me. At least we can work through this together. I hate to ask but have you and Clark...?"

Lois's face dropped. "No, of course not but I wanted to. I am now thinking more clearly and realise that would be unfair to him. I just hope he doesn't expect it."

Chloe smiled. "Lana and him have got past first base so I would not worry. Surely you can just reject his advances for a few more days."

"Do you know how hard that is?"

Chloe grinned. "No, but I can imagine. I will come with you on Saturday."

"Thanks, Chloe. You're the best. I think I should stay away from Clark."

"Lois, if my suspicions are correct I think you should keep seeing him. I got a text off him yesterday asking if I thought there was anything different about you. I said I had not noticed. He texted back that he liked ' the new you'."

"So what?" Lois asked, rolling her eyes.

"Basically I think he is falling for your personality even though you look like Lana. Your personality is still the real you no matter how hard you try to disguise it." Chloe smiled.

"Trust me." Chloe winked.

Lois smiled. "I'm sure I am going to regret this."


	3. Chapter 3

By mid morning Lois drove over to the farm where Clark was helping to fix the farmhouse. The meteor shower had showed how a close knit community got together to help rebuild their lives. There were over 20 craftmen working on the wood structure of the Kent house.

She saw one of them turn around. It was Clark. He came down the ladder and ran over to see her. He bent over and kissed her.

"Hey...how did it go with Chloe?"

"It was fine, Clark. We are talking again and she has apologised for all those things she said. I think she is worried that I will hurt you again."

"You won't hurt me."

"I was wondering if you want to go to the cinema in Metropolis tonight." Lois asked.

"I'd love to. What do you want to see?" he asked.

"That new romantic comedy about the wedding proposal." She said, knowing he hated romcoms with a passion.

"Ok, if that is what you want." He replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

She looked at him. "Clark, you don't want to see it, do you?"

He smiled. "Of course I do. If you want to see it then so do I."

She grabbed his hand. "Let's go for a walk. There is something I want to say to you."

They headed up towards the outer paddock. "Right. Why do you agree to see a movie when you know you'll hate it. You hate romcoms but have still agreed to see it."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Is this a test?"

"No, I just want you to be honest with me. If you don't want to see the movie, tell me and we can discuss it like two adults and decide on one we both want to see."

"Is it April Fool's today? Lana, you never let me choose the movie." He replied.

"Well today is your lucky day. If you could choose, what would you see?"

"Mission Impossible 3, but it is pointless saying it because I know you hate action movies and won't see it." He explained. "Have I upset you by speaking my mind?" he asked in a concern tone.

She grabbed his hand. "Clark, you do not need to walk on egg shells when we are together. It is ok to speak your mind, even if I won't like what you have to say."

He suddenly relaxed, his shoulders seemed less tense. "You mean it, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Relationships are supposed to be based on both sides being equal, not dominated by one side. It is give and take." She smiled.

He took hold of her hand and they walked back to the farm. Once back, Lois walked up to the Jonathan and asked for a tool belt. He almost passed out.

Minutes later she was climbing a ladder and nailing joints together as though she always had done.

Clark stood there with his mouth wide open. If he didn't know better he would have thought that Lana had undergone a complete personality change. She kept looking over at him and smiling.

His mom arrived with drinks and food for the workers. She almost dropped the tray when she looked over and saw Lana on the ladder.

"Clark, what is Lana doing up the ladder?" his mom said.

"I don't know to be honest." He replied.

Clark took a drink off his mom. "I wish I could just use my powers to rebuild things but I know it would look too suspicious."

His mom suddenly went quiet. "Mom, what's wrong. You look worried."

"I have had General Lane on the phone asking how Lois is. He knew I was keeping secrets so I had to tell him Lois went to London for a week."

She continued. "He rang back an hour later to say that Lois had never been in London, in fact she had not left the US by air."

Clark was worried. "I will go and look for her now. I can ring her cell and see where she is."

He rang the number but it went to voicemail. "She is not answering. I will try sending her a text message. I won't be able to pick up the signal but hopefully she will send a reply."

_Lois, if you get this msg ring us and let us know you are ok. Clark xx_

Lois felt something vibrate in her pocket and took her cell out and read the message. She panicked. They must be on to her. She decided to text back.

_I am fine, Smallville. Lois xx_

Where are you, Lois? Your dad says you are not in London

I am fine, don't worry about me.

Lois was worried that her dad would try and track her down.

Clark was not happy with that reply. He needed to know where she was.  
_  
Where are you? Tell me_

For some reason after he sent the first message, he picked up the vibrating sound of a nearby phone, but put it down to coincidence. But after the third text he knew something was up. He focused and realised that the cell was nearby. He looked up to see the perpetrator – Lana.

He walked over to her. "Lana, do you want a drink?"

"That would be great.!" She said coming down the ladder. Clark held it steady.

She sat down and he joined her. "Lana, can I just ask you something. Will you be honest?"

"Yes of course." She smiled, her pulse quickening.

"Why have you got Lois's phone?"

She gulped. "She gave to me before she left for London."

"But she never left for London, did she?" Clark asked accusingly.

"How do I know? I am not her keeper." Lois said abruptly. "Why the sudden interest in Lois?"

"She is missing and I am going to find her."

"But what about me?"

"What about you Lana? Everything is always about you." He snapped as he walked off.

She allowed herself a little smile. He cared..

Clark stormed off leaving Lois feeling happy that he cared but she did not like to lie to him when he was worried.

She followed him. "I can't help you Clark. I don't know where she is. She will be fine, she is a tough cookie."

He stopped and turned around. "It is not like her to disappear. I should have listened more to her concerns about going to see her father. It was dreading it. She was always there for me and when she needed me, I abandoned."

Lois felt he was punishing himself necessary but her words came out the wrong way. "Clark, don't you think you are over-reacting a little. She will be fine, honestly."

"I hope so. The most annoying thing is that her father was trying to get in touch with her to tell her she does not need to go to Europe anyway. Lucy has turned up, safe and well."

Lois was thrilled. She did not have to go and get caught up with the family drama between her sister and dad. She would head over there in a few weeks when things calm down a little."

Clark looked at Lana. "Why did you reply to the texts if you do not know where she is?"

"Maybe selfishly I wanted you to concentrate on me." She made up an excuse.

"Lana this is not a competition for my attention. I love you but I care deeply for Lois. I need to find out where she is."

"Ok, then. I understand."

Lois texted Chloe as soon as Clark drove off as she had a feeling he was headed towards the Talon to see her.

Clark arrived ten minutes later. He hoped Chloe would talk to him.

She answered the door with a smile. "Hi, come to apologise?" She announced, not letting on she had been warned about his visit.

"No, but I would like to get our friendship back on track. I need some help to track down Lois."

"Why do you need to track her down? I thought she told Lana she was in London."

"Chloe, she isn't and I have a feeling you know where she is."

"Clark, I said I wouldn't tell anyone." She commented.

"Is she safe?"

"Ok, look I will tell you one thing. She is on a road trip with her boyfriend but I do not know where she was headed." Chloe lied.

"Boyfriend?" he exclaimed. "I did not know she was dating. She never told me."

"Why would she?"

"No reason I guess." He sounded disappointed. "As long as she is safe. Who is this man?"

"I don't know much about him. She was very secretive about it."

He looked concerned. "Maybe I should go and look for her in case she is in trouble."  
"She is a big girl and I don't think Lana would like it if you went after Lois. She may read something into it."

"Like you did. Lois and me. That is laughable." He smiled.

"Don't be too sure. I know what I see between you two and there are sparks flying everywhere. I am not blind."

"I suggest you get your eyes tested. Lana is the girl for me."

"If she is the one for you, why are you so concerned about Lois. ? Lana and you will not last, it will go the same way it always has. Can you see yourself spending your whole life with Lana?."

"Yeah, of course I can." He said but not in a totally committed way. "I will prove it."

He said goodbye to Chloe and left. He had a plan. He rang Lois and headed to his loft. An hour later she arrived, with a puzzled look on her face.

" I brought gloves and a scarf, like you said." She said as she walked up the stairs.

Clark smiled nervously. "I was afraid you weren't gonna come."

" Well, to be honest, I don't think that a mystery date's exactly what our relationship needs right now."

" That's why I called." He sighed.

"Are you okay? Oh, my God, your heart's racing." She placed her hand on his chest. His heart felt as though it was pounding out of his chest.

" Lana, the way you've been... I can tell by the way you look at me that things have been different since the meteor shower. It seems like you are a different person and I love you more now than I ever have. I feel if I don't do this now, I will lose you."

Lois suddenly felt the need to confess everything. "Clark..."

Clark put a finger on her lip. "It's not your fault. There's something I should have shown you a long time ago." He picked her up and kissed her tenderly on her lips as they sped into the night.

Lois could not believe her eyes. Seconds ago they were in a barn in Kansas now they were in a massive ice structure, swathed in lights. "Oh, my God."

"I'm from a planet called Krypton. I was brought to Earth in my spaceship 16 years ago. My parents sent me to save me before the planet was destroyed.

" But you're just like everyone else. This isn't the first time you've done that, is it? How many times have you been there when I didn't know it, saving me?" This was Lois talking now.

Clark rubbed her cheek. " There were so many days I wanted to tell you.".

Lois wanted to confirm her suspicions. "What makes today any different?"

Clark smiled. "I want you to know who I really am so I don't lose you. This secret has always driven a wedge between and even though you asked me constantly to explain things. I never did. The last few days have been amazing and for the first time ever I know where I belong."

Clark suddenly got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?".

Lois just passed out...

Clark panicked. "Jor-el, I need your help. Is she going to be okay?"

The Fortress lights lit up more than before. "Lois Lane is going to be fine." The booming voice of his father reverberated throughout the Fortress.

"I meant Lana. But where is Lois Lane?" he asked in curiousity.

"Lying before you.!" Jor-el explained.

Clark fell to his knees, it all made sense now. Somehow Lois was in Lana's body and to make matters more complicated he had just told her his secret and proposed to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark could not think straight. His mind clouded by the revelation which now confronted him.

"Jor-el, is Lana safe?"

There was a pause and then his father spoke. "Yes she is safe and well, but decided to start a new life on the other side of Planet Earth."

So Lana had left him, why he did not know and to be honest he did not care. He looked down at the one person who mattered now.

He picked Lois up and sped back to the loft. The rush of air started to wake her up. She opened her eyes, totally confused by what had just happened.

"Are you ok?" he smiled tenderly at her. She was in no fit state to deal with him knowing about her being Lois so he decided to keep his new knowledge a secret.

"What happened?" Lois started to sit up, realising she was on the sofa in the barn.

He motioned for her to stay lying. "Hush...stay there until you get orientated. " He could probably get away with telling her it was all a dream but something told him to tell her truth.

"What can you remember?" he asked.

"An ice fortress, a story about an alien and a wedding proposal but I cannot remember in which order." She explained.

"I really freaked you out, didn't I?" Clark asked.

"Freaked out...no...more like surprised. You are way too cute to be an alien." She managed a joke. "Why did you propose to me? Something tells me it was because you are worried you will lose me."

"Should I be worried?" he asked her, but even his head was asking who the question was directed at – Lana or Lois.

He needed time alone to process what was happening

She would not commit knowing Lana had already dumped him. "Can we talk in the morning? I think all the speeding about has tired me out." She smiled.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Ok. Can we go for a drive in the morning just to get some time alone to talk? "

She kissed him back but then broke it off. "I have something to sort in the morning but how about 1pm. You can swing by the Talon and pick me up if you like."

"It's a date." Clark smiled.

"I'll take you home. " he picked her up and seconds later they were standing outside the back entrance to the Talon.

"See you tomorrow." He headed back to the cottage, where his mom was still up.

"Clark, are you ok? It looks like something is on your mind." She asked.

"My head is all over the place. Will you hear me out before you freak?" He asked hopefully.

His mom sat down next to him and nodded.  
"Ok, I took Lana to the Fortress tonight and told her everything about me. I did not want to lose her again. I have fallen in love with her all over again since getting back with her at the weekend. Problem is I found out that it is not Lana. It is..." he paused.

"Lois..." Martha finished his sentence.

"How did you know?" Clark asked.

"I had a feeling but thought it was too farfetched so I disregarded it." She explained.

"To make matters worse, I also proposed to her." Clark exclaimed.

"Have you told her you know?"

"No, I haven't. She fainted after I proposed and it was Jor-el who told me it was Lois. I did not think she was up to questioning."

"So where is Lana?"

"She has moved to another country according to Jor-el."

Martha looked serious. "I hope you don't take this out on Lois, there is some sort of explanation for all of us."

Clark looked at his mom. "I never would do that to Lois, she means too much to me. In fact she has always meant more to me than I would ever admit. I think I have fallen in love with her."

His mom grinned. "I had a feeling this would happen at some point but not this soon. I would trust her with your secret but I think the wedding proposal is maybe a little too far."

"You are getting ahead of yourself, mom. She may not even feel the same way, it was probably all an act because she had no other choice." Clark announced sounding like the parent.

Lois arrived back at the Talon...

Chloe was watching TV when a shocked looking cousin walked through the door.

"Lois, what's wrong! You told him, didn't you?"

"No, but he told me...everything." Lois replied with the emphasis on the last word.

Chloe sat up. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Let's put it this way, it involved a trip to an ice palace."

"He took you to the Fortress!" Chloe was shocked.

"Well not exactly. He thought he was taking Lana. He told me about being a little green man and then proposed. I was slightly overwhelmed and fainted. Next thing I know I am back in his loft. When did you find out?" Lois asked calmly.

"About six months ago but he only told me a few weeks back after the meteor shower. Question is what do we do now?" Chloe asked.

"There is only one thing I can do." She said taking her cell out of her bag.

Luckily Lois had managed to track her down to Toronto. She arranged to stop there en route to Geneva. She had managed to get a flight at 6am so there was no chance Clark would be able to confront her. She could not face him, otherwise she would tell him everything and she was not prepared for his reaction. She loved Clark and the last thing she could deal with was the look of betrayal he would give her when he found out her true identity.

Zatanna was waiting for her in the transit hall. "Hi Lois. " she shouted to attract her attention.

"You look different out of your work clothes." Lois managed to joke Thanks for meeting me but it was emergency."

"Is life as Lana not all it's cracked up to be?"

"No, more like the baggage which comes with her life."

"You must know who your Prince Charming is now."

"Yeah but he does not even like me so I think your skills are way off course on this one." Lois smiled.

"Don't be too sure. You never know what is waiting around the corner for you." Zatanna commented.

"So can we just get me back to being Lois. I miss myself." She laughed nervously. "This time can you make it instantaneous?"

"Ok, let's go somewhere more private." Zatanna said leading Lois to the ladies room.

Minutes later, Lois exited the cubicle and was excited to see her old face back in the mirror. Luckily she had worn some of her usual size clothes.

"Where are you off to?" Zatanna asked.

"Geneva, to meet my dad and sister. We have some family issues to sort out. "

"Are you sure you are not running away from something. It may be better to face things." Zatanna replied.

"Not on this one, but thanks for the advice." Lois thanked her.

Lois excused herself and boarded the plane. She felt good for being back in her old skin. It meant no more lies. She could concentrate on being her and Clark would not know anything about this until Lana reappeared in three months.

Meanwhile back in Smallville, Clark paced up and down the loft waiting for 1pm. He was nervous about what he was going to say and kept trying to rehearse it in his head. He hadn't realised how dysfunctional his relationship with Lana had been until he had spent four days dating Lois.

For the first time ever he felt relaxed in a relationship, not having to worry about what he said or how he acted.

His mom suddenly appeared. "Clark, are you up there?"

"Yeah mom." He replied.

She approached with a letter in her hand. "This has just been delivered." She handed it to him.

"Who is it from?"

"Lana and by the looks of the postmark she is in Hong Kong. Didn't Nell move there with her husband?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, she did." He said as she opened it.

He scanned quickly and then read it out.  
_  
Clark  
I am so sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I could not face it and know you would try and make me stay. The second meteor shower has brought back painful memories and I needed to leave Smallville to deal with my emotions.  
Hopefully Lois broke the news to you gently, but I felt it was only right to tell you the reasons why I left. I will be back in 3 months and I think we need to talk about where we are headed with our relationship when I return. Please don't follow me.  
Love  
Lana_

It was 1pm so Clark sped over the Talon. He knocked on the door, waiting for Lois to answer, but Chloe answered.

"Hi Clark. Is she here?"

Chloe let him in. She looked nervous as though she was hiding something.

"Clark, she is gone." She replied.

Clark's eyes betrayed his panic. "Where has she gone?"

"It doesn't matter, she needs time to herself."

"I need to know where she is."

"I honestly don't know."

"Why did she leave?"

"She says she needs time and space to get away from the meteor shower." Chloe announced.

"Who are you talking about?" Clark asked cryptically.

"Lana, who are you talking about?"

"Lois..." he smiled. "Is she here?"

"No Clark. I told you the other day that she was on a road trip with her boyfriend." She explained.

"Chloe, I know that Lois has been walking around pretending to be Lana. Jor-el told me at the Fortress yesterday after she fainted. I need to see her."

"Why Clark? So you can tell her off and ask her why? It was not her fault she had a spell cast on her putting her in Lana's body. Lana left long before this all kicked off."

"Chloe, I need to tell her how I feel"

Chloe continued her rant. "So you can make her feel guilty about acting like Lana?"

"She was nothing like Lana, she never could be. She is..." Clark smiled.

"Are you blind?" Chloe interrupted.

"Chloe, if you let me finish. I need to tell her I have fallen in love with her and I want to be with her." Clark announced proudly.

Chloe squealed and ran up and hugged him. "I knew it."

"Where is she?"

"She is en route to Geneva to meet her father and sister. She was worried how you would react when you found out especially now she has had the spell reversed."

"I am going to find her and bring her back." He announced.

"You will have to take the slow form of transport and fly. If the General looks into you and finds out you did not fly, it will make him suspicious and he has one hell of a record for interrogating and testing potential boyfriends for his daughters."

Clark sighed. "Ok, if it means being with Lois." He pulled out his cell and booked a flight.

"Where is she staying?"

"Her dad has booked the Hilton."

"Chloe, can you book me a cheap hotel as close as possible to the Hilton. I will pay you back as soon as I can. And do you mind..."

It was almost as though Chloe read his mind. "I will tell your parents."

He smiled and sped off to get packed. His flight left in two hours.

Chloe knocked at the cottage door. She felt even more nervous when she saw his dad approaching the door. She would have preferred to talk to Martha.

"Hi Chloe, what can we do for you?" Jonathan asked. "Come in."

"Hi." She said to Martha who was at the table doing some paperwork. She took her glasses off.

"Hi Chloe, Clark's not here if you are looking for him."

"I know he's not. That is why I am here." She took a deep breath waiting for their reaction.

"Has something happened?"

"He has gone after Lois." She said.

Jonathan frowned and looked at her. "Why exactly has he gone after Lois?"

Martha stood up. "Where is Lois?"

"She is in Geneva with her dad and sister. He has gone to tell her everything."

Jonathan was getting more confused than ever. "Everything?"

"That he loves her and he wants to be with her."

"What, how.." Jonathan asked in concern.  
Martha looked at Chloe and smiled. "Jonathan, it is complicated. Clark has fallen for Lois."

"That's funny because I could have sworn I saw him kissing Lana the other day around the back of the barn. Since when did he become so fickle?"

"Mr Kent, that was Lois, not Lana. Lois was stuck in Lana's body for a few days and he only found out when Jor-el told him."

He held his hands up. "Ok, I give up. You have got me confused. What does Jor-el have to do with this."

Martha interrupted. "Look Jonathan, I know what is happening. I should have told you before now but I figured that you would have reacted this way. Chloe, thanks for letting us know. I will finish the story for you."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Mrs Kent. I need to get back anyway. If I hear from Clark, I will let you know."

Clark boarded the 4pm flight and would be in Geneva by next morning. It would give him a chance to think about how he would tackle Lois. Things were made more awkward by the presence of the General. He had always made Clark very nervous.

Lois was tired from the long flight, as her thoughts about the past few days stopped her from sleeping. She arrived at the hotel at 9pm and all she wanted to do was have an early night but her father had other ideas. He was full of his usual military bravado when she met him in the hotel lobby.

"Lo." He walked up and hugged her tightly.

"Hi daddy.

" How are you, Lo? It has been too long."

"I'm fine just tired. Where is Lucy?"

"She is just getting ready. You know what the Lane women are like for taking hours to get ready. She will meet us soon. I have booked us a table for dinner."

"Daddy, all I have done for the past twelve hours is eaten. Would you mind if I go to my room and sleep." Lois groaned.

"Just stay down for a few hours. I have invited someone to join us, who you might be interested in meeting."

"Who?"

"Wait and see." Sam smiled.

They went and sat in the lounge waiting for Lucy and the mystery guest. Lois could not be bothered but decided she would do it to keep her dad happy.

She thought back to what Clark would be doing now. Chloe would have told him about Lana by now so no doubt he would be trawling the globe trying to find her. With his super powers that would not be a big deal for him, and as soon as he found her, he could propose all over again. The fact Clark was from another galaxy just made Lois love him more and she found it too painful to imagine Lana and him getting back together.

"Daddy, you could have warned me that this was such a posh restaurant. I would have gone up and changed."

"And we would have to wait another four hours. You look great as always." He commented. "So it is good to have all of us together again. Lucy and I still have bridges to build but at least we are talking."

Just then a smartly dressed gentleman approached their table. Sam smiled at Lois and stood up.

"Mitch, nice of you to join us." Sam shook his hand. "May I introduce my daughter Lois?"

Mitch beamed at Lois, who knew exactly what her father was up to. She could detect his attempt at matchmaking from 100 miles away, and there was no chance it was going to work. Her heart was still thousands of miles away in Kansas.

"Lois, you are as beautiful as your father described. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Lois, this is Mitch Tyler. He is a Major in my unit although he will soon be moved to Fort Ryan."

"We will be neighbours, Lois."

Lois smiled nicely. "Well not exactly seeing as how Fort Ryan is over 60 miles away from Smallville."

Sam intervened. "Ah here comes Lucy."

Lois got up and hugged her sister. No matter what she had done in Smallville, Lois was glad to see her. "If you will excuse me, could I just have a word in private with Lucy –girl talk!"

Lois grabbed her sister and took her to the ladies room. "Luce, what the hell is dad doing inviting Mitch here. Is he trying to marry me off?"

"Lois, why don't you give Mitch a chance? Daddy already likes him so you do not have to get his approval and he is very cute."

"I don't care. I am not interested in him."  
Lucy stared at her. "Please don't tell me you have met someone in Smallville. Where at? The local corn festival."

"Lucy, you sound like a snob. And for your information, I just got engaged yesterday."

"As if daddy is going to fall for that one. If you have just got engaged, who is he and why aren't you with him."

Lois needed to buy some time until she came up with an explanation. "He coming in the next few days. He had to stay in Metropolis and tie up a few loose ends. All your questions will be answered soon enough." She smiled.

Lois did know what she was doing but it seemed like a good idea at the time. She would break off with this mystery fiancé before he could fly over or at least that is what she would tell her father.

Lucy marched her back to the table. "Daddy, Lois has something she wants to tell you."

Lois glared at her. "Leave it, Luce."

"She is scared to tell you. It seems that Lois is getting married." Lucy stirred.

Lois could see the look of disappointment and anger on her father's face. What had she done.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lois, could you sit down please. " Her father ordered. He snapped his fingers to attract the attention of the waiter.

The waiter appeared. Sam looked at him. "Could I have a pen and some paper please?"

Lois sat down. She was prepared for the onslaught.

The pen and paper arrived within seconds. He gave both to Lois. "Right, Lo. I need his name, date of birth, address and any other important information about him."

Lois stared at her father with a look of disbelief. "Dad, I am 19 years old and I am able to get married without your say so. Please don't make a scene " She got up. "You know what...I am not hungry. I will see you all in the morning. Nice to meet you Mitch." She smiled politely at him before leaving the table.

Once she was out of earshot, Sam turned to Lucy and Mitch. "As I thought, it seems my daughter has a vivid imagination, but why is she inventing a fiancé." Sam thought out loud.

As soon as Lois's head landed on the pillow she was asleep.

Clark was tossing and turning in his seat, he couldn't get any sleep. All he kept thinking about was what he was going to do when he landed in Geneva. Chloe had managed to get him a room at a bed and breakfast, just a few streets away from the Hilton.

His plane landed at 7am and it didn't take him long to get through immigration and customs although his lack of baggage did attract some questions. He thought to himself that maybe it would be better not to tell them he planned to pop home for a change of clothes if needed.

He took the train the short distance to the centre of town. It was a beautiful city, set on an enormous lake with a mountainous back drop – in some ways it was the perfect romantic city to try and woo Lois.

He checked into the hotel and then walked the short distance to the Hilton. He knew Lois would be enjoying one of her lie- ins so he decided to grab a paper and sit on one of the seats in the park opposite the hotel.

Lois woke up at 7am. She was wide awake. She reminded herself that she did not deal well with long haul flying and the jet lag always crippled her. She got up and headed into the bathroom, taking a few minutes to look at herself in the mirror. It was so nice to be back in her own body.

Whilst in the shower, she made a decision to stay with her dad and sister for the full week as long as her father did not become too overbearing and push Mitch at her. She tried to forget that she had made up a boyfriend, and had decided to come clean with her father. What was the point in prolonging the agony of her lies? It was not as though Prince Charming was going to turn up on her doorstep.

There was a note under her door from her father asking her to meet them at 9am for breakfast. She got dressed in record time and decided to see what Geneva had to offer. She normally ran every morning in Smallville before breakfast, but for now a walk would have to suffice.

On leaving the hotel, she took a deep breath of the clear unpolluted air and took off on her exploration of the city. She headed across the road to the park.

It did not take long for his vision to pick her up. His heart quickened. She was approaching him. Should he confront her or flee? He decided he needed to act.

Lois had her ipod on full blast and was not paying much attention to what was going on around her. Suddenly someone got up from a seat and stepped in front of her. It took a few seconds for her mind to register who was standing in front of her. It was the enormous grin she noticed first, and then the gorgeous eyes looking at her. Was she in heaven?

"Clark...what are you doing here?" she asked in total suprise.

All Clark was hoping was that she did not pass out in front of him. The other day was traumatic enough.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. I missed you." He hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back but then reminded herself that he did not know she had been in Lana's body. As far as he was concerned, she skipped town a week ago.

"How did you get here?" Lois asked, but then corrected herself. "I mean which airline did you take?"

"Metro-air."

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. Chloe told me you were here and I was worried about you. She told me that you had taken off on a road trip with or something. Then next thing I hear you are in Geneva with your father and sister."

"That is so nice of you to see I am ok, but a phone call would have been good enough. Is this about Lana?" she probed him. "Chloe told me she had skipped town."

Clark shook his head. "No Lois, this is about you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. Now since I am here, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Ok, but I have to be back in 30 minutes for breakfast with the General." Lois said reluctantly.

"How is it going with the family reunion?" Clark asked.

Lois made a face. "It would be fine if my father wasn't trying to set me up with a Major Mitch Tyler, one of his protégés from the Army."

Clark had to hide his jealousy. The thought of Lois with anyone else made him uneasy. "I'm sure you can stand up for yourself. This is Lois Lane, we are talking about."

"I tried last night. I told him I was getting married but I know I will have to admit I was lying."

"Why?"

"Because it is a little suspicious about the fact I have just got engaged and my fiancé is back in Kansas."

Clark had an idea forming in his head. "Does your father know anything about this supposed fiancé?"

Lois saw the expression on Clark's face and knew exactly what he was planning. "No, I wouldn't tell him and don't even suggest it Smallville. No one will believe it."

"Lois, if you want to play your father at his own game, it is worth a try."

"Clark, you don't understand. No boyfriend has ever passed the General's tests." She said genuinely concerned.

"Do you have any other ideas?" he pushed her.

"Suppose not. .." her eyes lit up with excitement at the idea. "Are you sure you want to get in the General's line of fire?"

"Yeah, why not." He smiled. "I'm game."

Lois looked worried after the enormity of what they were about to do sunk in. "My father will never fall for it."

"We will just have to be convincing." He suddenly remembered something. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box. "Don't ask any questions." He smiled.

He opened it up to reveal a beautiful engagement ring, simple but stunning. It would be exactly what she would choose but then it hit her like a sledgehammer. It all made sense now. Clark was en route to Hong Kong to propose to Lana. She was about to confront him on it when she heard someone call her name.

She turned around to see Mitch smiling at them. Lois looked at Clark and grabbed the ring sliding it covertly on her finger.

"Lois, I thought it was you." He commented. "I was just heading to meet you for breakfast."

Mitch looked at Clark. "You must be the lucky guy."

Clark grinned and nodded. "I am Clark Kent." He shook Mitch's hand. "Yeah I am Lois's fiancé."

"It's good to meet you. Are you coming to breakfast too?" he asked

Lois grabbed Clark by the arm. "Yes he is. I don't think daddy believed me last night so I thought I would bring him in the flesh."

"Shall we go? Don't want to keep the General waiting." Mitch said looking nervously at his watch.

Clark and Lois walked hand in hand towards the hotel. Mitch excused himself for a few minutes when his cell rang.

Clark looked at Lois. "We need to get our stories straight."

"Right, we were friends first and then realised there was something more between us at the Prom a few months ago. We knew then that we were destined to spend the rest of our lives together. You proposed the other day, but got held up in Smallville. You arrived this morning with a ring to surprise me." Lois explained.

Clark took it all in and nodded. "Ok, got it. We will just have to make up the rest as we go along."

Clark and Lois went into the dining room and noticed her father and Lucy sitting with their back to them. Lois took Clark's hand and led him to the table. Sam caught sight of his daughter. "Lo, hope you slept well." He turned around to see her and noticed a familiar face standing next to her.

He got up. "Clark Kent, what are you doing in Geneva?"

"I came to spend time with Lois."

Sam suddenly registered the intertwined finger between Clark and his daughter.

"You two are engaged." Lucy exclaimed in shock. "Well I must admit, I never saw that one coming. When I visited you two could not stand each other."

"Yes sis, we are engaged." Lois said sticking her ring finger out for Lucy to see.

Lucy grabbed her hand excitedly and examined the ring. "God, that is a real diamond. It must have cost a fortune."

"Money doesn't matter when you're in love." Clark said looking at Lois.

Lois was impressed with his acting,. She could have sworn that he was giving her the same look he had when she was in Lana's body. It made her heart melt until she reminded herself that he was going to propose to Lana very soon. She was shocked he would let her wear the ring when it was meant for his soul mate.

Sam was sizing up Clark. "So you're the mystery fiancé. I never pictured you two together but since you are here, join us for breakfast."

Mitch joined them. "Mitch." Sam said. "This is Clark Kent."

"I know, I met them outside." He smiled.

"So when did you fly in?" Sam asked.

"This morning at 7am."

Lois looked nervous. No doubt he had ran and she was worried her dad would discover Clark had not flown when he ran the inevitable background checks.

"So where did you two meet?"

Both Clark and Lois started speaking together and then stopped. Lois looked at him. "Go on, honey, tell them."

"It was at the Prom. She entered the room and she took my breath away, and what can I say, seeing her there just won my heart." He announced as though he genuinely meant it.

Lucy noticed the look in Clark's face. He was obviously besotted with her sister.

"So how long are you in town for?" Sam asked.

"As long as Lois can put up with me for." He grinned.

"Clark, when we have finished breakfast, we will move your stuff into my room." Lois said trying to wind her father up. "Daddy, he was so nervous about your reaction to us being together that he booked into a hotel down the road. I told him, you wouldn't mind if he shared with me. We are in the 21st Century after all."

"Of course not." Sam replied but with obvious resentment.

Clark did not know what Lois was up to, but he didn't care. The prospect of sharing a room with her was too inviting.

Whilst the rest of them were finishing breakfast up, Clark went to grab his few possessions and ran back slowly of course to meet Lois in reception. She grabbed his hand and led him to the lift as Sam looked on.

Once in the lift with the doors closed, Lois turned to Clark expecting to see relief in his face, but there was something else there instead. It made her uncomfortable whatever it was.

"Clark, we can stop acting now." Lois tried to break the tension.

Now they were alone, all he wanted to do was pin her up against the elevator wall and kiss her. Reluctantly he snapped himself out of it. "Sorry Lois...Well I think that went well."

She smiled, relaxed now at the change in atmosphere. "You were quite convincing actually."

"So what is this with me sharing your room." Clark asked hopefully.

"It is to wind my father up." Lois lied, trying to convince herself in the process but she was not doing a very good job.

"Where are all your clothes?" Lois asked.

"I travel light." Clark smiled.

"Lucky for you the hotel has a laundry service."

He grinned at her. "Look I am going to jump in the shower, twelve hours on a plane makes you feel like one."

She eyed him up suspiciously wondering if he really did fly. She knew she shouldn't but as soon as he closed the bathroom door, she went over and check the pockets of his travel bag. She was convinced he would have an onward ticket to Hong Kong.

She pulled the airline tickets out and flicked through them. All she could find was the return ticket from Metropolis to Geneva. Just then she felt the presence of someone behind her, she turned around to see a smiling face looking at her.

"Lois, can I help you with something?" he asked.

"No...no...it's fine." She replied with a look of guilt on her face.

"Well, why did you need to look at my airline tickets."

"I was curious which flight you were going back on." She said, having difficulty concentrating due to the fact Clark only had the smallest towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why are you desperate to get rid of me?" he asked.

"No of course not." She said moving away from him.

For every step she took back, he took one forward towards her, until she snapped.

"Clark, what is wrong with you?" she asked him, sounding annoyed. "There is something different about you."

"Maybe you gave me the wrong idea when you asked me to share your room." He teased her, refusing to break eye contact. "Why don't you come and scrub my back for me."

She slapped him. "How dare you? The room sharing is part of the act. We have to be convicing. My father will sense something otherwise."

"Lois, are you sure it is all an act? Why were you going through my bag? Were you looking for a plane ticket to Hong Kong. You won't find one." His confidence was growing by the second. He had wasted enough time already. They belonged together and he was going to make sure it happened, if she wanted it as well.

"Where is it, then?" she asked him.

"There isn't one. I was never going to follow her. I don't want her, I want to be with you."

"Are you on drugs or something?" She asked concerned by his self assured approach to her.

"No I'm not. I just know what I want and I think you need to accept there is something between us." He announced.

"What are you talking about? You are all set to propose to Lana so why chase after me. Is it some sort of power trip where you use me and dump me? I won't let that happen. Why don't you run back to your girlfriend."

His face softened. "No, Lois. I would never hurt you." He replied with sincerity. "If this is not what you want, I will leave."

"I can't tell you that because I do want you." She admitted. "But I can't allow it to happen when you have been so besotted with Lana for the past week. How can you expect me to believe you?"

Clark smiled. "That's funny because I could have sworn the person I fell in love with last week went by the name of Lois Lane. I should have been more suspicious last week because the feelings and emotions I felt last week cannot even be compared to the immature, puppy love I felt for Lana."

She looked up at him. "You know. Who told you? Chloe?"

"No, my Kryptonian father told me at the Fortress." He saw the confusion on her face. "It is complicated and insignificant at the moment. I would rather concentrate on you." He was already bending over to kiss her lips.

She did not wait for him; she put her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head towards her forcefully. Their kisses were frenzied at first but then they slowed down into something more languid and sensual. She slid her fingers through his hair. Their exchange went on for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to be the first to break apart.

Suddenly hoisting her up by her waist, he encouraged her to wrap her legs around his hips.

In between the kisses, she whispered in his ear. "Maybe I could scrub your back after all."

"Why bother with the shower!" Clark muttered and pulled her in for another kiss, this one deeper and filled with mounting passion.

Sensing their mutual desire, Clark walked over to the bed with her, gently placing her in the middle of it and in the midst of it all, his towel fell off. She lay on the bed and admired the muscular body standing in front of her. She sat up, grabbed his hand and gestured for him to join her on the bed.

He placed himself gently on top of her, placing his mouth on hers, their impatience to experience each other growing by the second. Their bodies were soon intertwined, exploring every inch of each other in the hours of lovemaking that followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Lois lay in Clark's arms, nuzzling up to his chest. "That was amazing." She whispered happily.

"I know, in fact, better than I could ever imagine it could be." Clark kissed her forehead. "I love you, Lois Lane."

"Don't you mean Lana Lang?" Lois laughed.

Clark just looked at her and smiled. "Don't Lois. I really do not need any more confusion in my life. In the past week, I have fallen in love with someone who I thought was my girlfriend, told you my secret, proposed to you and now I am pretending to be engaged."

"Don't you mean, Lana." She laughed.

"Please let's have a quiet week, and spend time getting to know each other a little better." Clark suggested.

"After the past few hours I would say that we are quite well acquainted with each other." She replied.

"You could say that, but we have never dated." Clark explained.

"Ok then. What do you want to do about this engagement?" Lois looked at her ring.

"We will keep up the pretence. To be honest I am not ready to get married to anyone and I only proposed to 'Lana' out of desperation to keep her."

"So I don't have to give you an answer then." She jokingly relaxed.

"No, I will let you off for a while yet. I am pleased that you know my secret. That is why my relationship with Lana was doomed. There will be no lies between us." He smiled.

"I thought you were on your way to Hong Kong to propose to Lana."

"I probably would be if I had not spent the past week falling in love with you. I should have realised that you were different people."

Lois smiled. "It is so weird with all the things that have been going on. As soon as I became Lana and spent time as your girlfriend, I was so jealous of her. I wanted to be with you properly but I did not think it would ever happen."

"Well it has and I could not be happier. I just hope your father sees it that way. He seems to have you set up with someone else."

There was suddenly a banging on the door. Clark looked through the door. "It's Lucy."

Lois put on her robe and went to answer it. "Hi sis."

Lucy looked at Lois. "Do you know it has taken you four hours to go and get Clark's stuff. He must be unpacked by now."

"We got a little distracted." Lois admitted.

Lucy marched in and noticed Clark was still in bed. "I bet you did. Daddy is meeting us for lunch at 2pm in the town square. "

Lois led Lucy through to the adjoining sitting room whilst Clark got ready. "Luce, how is he taking me and Clark?"

"Not too well. I think your fiancé is going to have to pass some serious tests before he will warm to him." Lucy smiled.

"I love Clark and so will daddy." Lois said confidentally.

"Lo, didn't you say that about your last boyfriend." She laughed.

"Maybe I did but this is different. I feel a bit sorry for Mitch to be caught up in all of this."

"Let me take care of Mitch. He is so cute." Lucy gushed.

"Oh my god, you like him, don't you."

"Yes, but please don't tell daddy." Lucy begged.

Lois laughed and nodded. "What is all the laughing about?" Clark grinned as he came into the room.

"Nothing, just girl talk." Lucy covered up.

The three of them headed off to a coffee shop to meet Sam and Mitch. "Fancy a beer Clark. You are over the legal age here." Sam ordered them all a beer.

"So Lois, did you get Clark settled in." Her father asked.

"Yes daddy. Thanks for letting him stay in my room." She smiled at him.

"I would not normally allow it but since you are engaged I will accept it. So when did you two get engaged?"

"Last week." Lois shouted out and at the same time, Clark announced. "A month ago."

Sam looked at them suspiciously. "It must have been memorable if you can't remember when."

"Where did you propose Clark?" Lucy asked.

Lois got annoyed. "What is this? - The Spanish Inquisition. I am starving. Can we order please?"

"I am not interested in my daughter's life. Is that a crime?" Sam replied.

"I suppose not. And for the record, he proposed to me in the countryside during a walk."

Clark nodded hoping he would not be asked to delve into further details. They would have to get their stories straight later.

"I think I surprised her."

"So when is the wedding?" Sam probed further.

"Daddy, we are only young and are planning on a long engagement." Lois explained.

"Yes, you are a little young to settle down. You don't even know what you want to do with your lives yet. One more question – you're not pregnant, are you?"

Lois stood up. "Daddy, that is enough. No I am not and even if I was it is none of your business."

"Lo, sit down. I needed to know that you two were getting married for the right reasons. I am protective of my daughter, Clark. I hope you understand that."

"Of course I do Sir. I would expect nothing else." Clark smiled back.

They spent hours eating their lunch and chatting. Sam made an announcement. "I am meeting an old friend from NATO this evening so you are going to have to entertain yourselves."

Lucy smiled. "Let's go nightclubbing. Mitch, are you interested?"

Mitch looked at Sam for permission. Sam nodded that he could go. "I would love to."

Lois got excited. "Yeah we would love that."

Clark just agreed although nightclubs were not exactly his scene. He didn't care as long as he was with Lois...

Lucky for Lois, they made it back to their room before six, giving her the obligatory four hours to get ready before they met Mitch and Lucy at 10 pm. In Europe things seemed to start so much later than in the US.

In a small town like Smallville, the only place to hang out apart from the Talon was the local bar. It was normally full of local man whinging about their lives whilst downing beer by the barrel full. If a woman was to walk into one of those places, the owner of the bar would usually assign the most annoying man with the worst body odour problem to chat them up, making them leave within minutes.

This would be a totally different experience and for once it would be legal, much to the chagrin of Lois who liked to see if she could pass for an over 21 year old with forged ID. She joked that she would be setting up illegal gambling dens when she started Met U after the summer. Clark was not too upset he would be going to a different university because he could be to see Lois in seconds.

By 9pm Lois had been in the bathroom for two hours, she soon appeared in the most gorgeous little black dress which showed off every curve in her body.

"You look beautiful. Pity you took so long getting ready or I wouldn't hesitate in getting that dress off you in seconds." Clark looked at her longingly.

"Whoa there!" she said as he started approaching but then her expression changed to a mischievous one. "Who said the dress needs to come off?"

Lucy gave them such a look when they turned up 20 minutes late. "I won't bother asking where you two have been."

Clark smirked. "Well Lucy you know how long Lois takes to get ready."

Mitch laughed and gestured for Lucy to take him arm. They all headed off to the nearest bar. Lois had promised she would not get too drunk, but Clark told her she should enjoy herself and that he would look after her.

Within an hour Lois was tipsy and that was enough to make her to make her a little overbearing for Clark's comfort. She kept running her hand up his leg under the table. He kept removing her hand but it always found its way back.

"So Clark, how are you coping with our father." Lucy asked.

Clark looked at her. "I appreciate your dad's heart is in the right place but he can be a little stuffy and overbearing at times. How do manage Mitch?"

"I admire General Lane more than anyone I know but I agree completely with what you say."

"So are you going to take the risk with my sister. She thinks you are very cute." Lois said, obvious her inhibitions had gone out of the window with the last few tequilas.

Lucy glared at her. "Lois, can I talk to you." She got up and grabbed her arm pulling her to the toilet.

She pushed a drunk Lois against the wall. "What was that all about?"

"Well you were never going to tell him." Lois slurred.

Clark and Mitch were left laughing. "I hope if you and Lucy do get together you have a strong constitution. Dating a Lane is not the most straightforward thing ever."

"I like Lucy a lot and even her dad does not put me off. Clark, I should not be telling you this but the General is testing you. "

"I'm sure I can put up with his tests for a few days." Clark laughed.

Mitch's expression was serious. "You don't understand. He is flying in someone called Lana Lang tomorrow. The General rang her and asked if she would come to Geneva. He found out that you two were together in Smallville, and he cannot work out how you are engaged to Lois already."

Clark was horrified. "Oh god. This is going to be a disaster. Thanks for the warning."

Clark could not get his mind off Lana coming. How desperate was the General to split him and Lois up. Lois was getting annoyed that Clark seemed to be preoccupied all of a sudden so she dragged him on a dance floor. He was not the most accomplished dancer but that did not bother Lois. She was too busy laughing at the group of older British women dancing around a handbag.

Lois shouted out with excitement when she turned around to see her sister and Mitch making out on the dancefloor. "Woo...way to go sis." She shouted out across the dance floor.

Clark knew it was time to take Lois home and now wished he had told her to go easy on her intake. He had never seen a fully drunk Lois. Mitch and Lucy stayed back. It was obvious from the ride back in the taxi that Lois had plans and was not going to take no for an answer.

These plans never came to fruition as Lois passed out on the bed the moment she walked through the door.

Meanwhile Lana was midway through her flight. She had been shocked when she had got the call from Sam Lane to tell her that Clark was on a trip with the Lanes and that she should join them because he knew how close she was to Clark. He would pay for her flight and hotel.

This was the perfect opportunity to sort things out with him. She lay back in her seat and thought about all the things she needed to say to Clark. If their relationship was to move forward she needed to lay all her cards on the table.

Clark had not slept well, he kept tossing and turning and his situation was not helped by Lois's constant trips to bathroom to expel the contents of her stomach, in fact he wondered how she had anything left to throw up. He turned over to see Lois was fast asleep.

He checked flights from Hong Kong on his phone and noticed there was one landing at 7am so he decided to speed to the airport. He needed to get Lana on side to maintain Lois and his cover, although he knew that would not be easy.

The plane landed on time so he waited at the departures exit. Lana had been gone a few weeks but lately he had realised how little he had missed her. Lois had turned everything he ever believed about his future on it's head and made him happier than he could ever imagine he could be. He did not want to jeopardise what they had together and he was not about to let some four star General do it either.

Lana was one of the first off. He could not believe it when he saw her. She looked so different, her face betrayed her confidence and serenity. She saw him instantly, making her smile and walk up to give him a hug.

"Clark, I did not think you would come and meet me." She said, a little awkwardness evident in her voice. "You have caught me off guard. Can we grab a coffee?"

"Yeah ok." Clark said puzzled by her last comment and noticing she was texting someone.

They went to grab a drink.

"So how are you? I must admit I was a little surprised to hear you were holidaying with the Lane clan." Lana smiled.

"About that Lana. There is something I need to say."

"Before you do I have some things to say." She asked his permission to continue.

Clark nodded and sat back to listen.

"Ok, I just wanted to tell you what I am feeling. Smallville holds painful memories for me and the latest meteor shower just compounded them. I needed to run away, to find out what I wanted from my life. I know that may sound selfish but for us to have pursued a relationship in the emotional turmoil I was in, would have led to more heartache down the road."

Clark listened intently.

She continued. "I have only been in Hong Kong for two weeks but that short time has changed my life. I now know what I want in life and that life is not...in Smallville or with you. I recognise now that our relationship was doomed from the start, but that is not to say I regret any part of our time together. This is not personal against you, but we were not meant to be. You are very special man and you will meet someone who makes you happy." Lana had tears in her eyes.

He reached out for her hand. "You are completely right Lana. I know that now."

"I don't how to say this but I have met someone." Lana looked guilty.

"Who is he?" Clark asked in an interested manner.

"He is called Simon Forster. His father runs the insurance company that Dean works at. We have only been dating a week but I have fallen hard. We have so much in common."

Clark smiled. "I am happy for you Lana and hope you find what you are looking for. He sounds nice."  
Lana's face lit up. "Well you can find out. He came with me; in fact he is making a business call in the departures."

"You mean the General paid for him as well."

"No, of course not. Simon's mom lives in London, so we were planning to visit her anyway so Geneva was a perfect stopover. I am still puzzled as to why Sam Lane invited me across. Why does he care about your love life all of a sudden?"

"It is complicated. He does not know I am meeting you here. I am pretending that I am Lois's fiancé because her father is trying to fix her up with someone else."

Lana could not help but laugh. "Are you sure there is not more to it than that? I always told Chloe there was something between you and Lois."

"I do love her and we are a couple, but definitely not engaged. Lois went a little over the top when she told her father about us." Clark did not want to go into all the detail of the body swap.

"I see and I bet her dad invited me here to blow you two apart."

"Something like that. I know he does it for Lois but he can be a bit of an ass." Clark laughed. "any chance of help covering."

Lana smiled at him. "Of course, I will fill Simon in on it. We haven't got long. We are meeting General Lane at breakfast at 9.30am. Why don't you head back and we will meet you at the hotel."

Clark took the offer and pretended to head for the train before running back to the hotel room. Lois was still out of it, although she was moaning something about having a raging headache. Clark cuddled up to her and thought about the events of the past hour. This was going to be fun to explain to Lois when she eventually woke up.

There was no chance. There was a knock at the door at 9am sharp. It was a Lucy who was wearing dark glasses.

"Clark, where is Lois? We need to be down to breakfast in 30 minutes. There is someone daddy wants us all to meet."

Clark sighed. "I will try and wake her up but I would not be hopeful."

He shut the door and walked over to the bed. "Lois, your dad wants us down to breakfast in half an hour. I will put the shower on for you."

Lois staggered to the shower via the toilet. "This is not the best time for daddy to want us to meet someone. It must be this friend of his."

"Lois, we need to talk." He said whilst she was in the shower.

Lois shouted back, holding her head. "Smallville, if it involves talking in full sentences it will have to wait until later. I feel like I have been hit by a truck."

"Ok, you will find out soon enough." He whispered under his breath so she would not hear...

Lois was not in a good mood. She had been awoken from her slumber by her father's demands and she was going to make sure that he knew that.

"So what is this all about?" Lois asked as they headed down in the lift.

"I was going to tell you but we don't have time now. Just sit and enjoy the show. Don't get too involved."

"I trust you Clark and you have got me intrigued now."

"Prepare yourself for a shock but just go with the flow please." He begged her knowing she would freak when she saw Lana at the breakfast table.

Sam saw Lois approaching the table with dark glasses. "Not you too, Lo. Your sister looks like she has been to hell and back. At least Mitch and Clark look as though they did not go overboard last night.

Clark sat down after he had helped Lois into her seat. There was no sign of Lana or Simon.

"So who is this mystery guest?"

"Wait and see. I hope you are not too annoyed when you find out. Lois, to be honest there is something not right between you and Clark and I need to know what."

Lois looked at her dad with a puzzled look. Clark leant over and whispered. "Lois, trust me..."

Sam suddenly looked over Lois and Clark. "Oh, here she is now."

Lois turned around, but kept her composure even though she was shocked. "Lana..." she got up and hugged her as did Clark.

"Ms Lang, please have a seat."

Lana did. "I must admit General Lane but I am shocked as to why you invited me over to Geneva."

"I need to know that my daughter is not making the biggest mistake of her life. Guess you don't know about the engagement of Lois and Clark."

Lana looked composed. "Yes I do. Clark rang and told me last week. I remember telling him when Lois first appeared in town that there was something between them."

Lois could not believe what she was hearing but just smiled and nodded as Clark had instructed her.

"But I thought you and Clark had just broken up."

"No it was over a year ago, just before I headed to Paris. I am so happy that Lois and Clark have found each other. In fact this is the perfect opportunity to introduce them to my new boyfriend."

Simon approached the table. He extended his hand to Clark, Lois and then the rest of the table. "I hope Lana has not embarrassed me too much." He joked to lighten the mood.

Clark moved over to let him sit in the middle of Lana and him. "You wouldn't believe it. It is nice to meet you."

Lois looked across at her father with seething anger. "Dad, next time you want to screw up my relationship, why don't you have the guts to try and do it yourself?"

Sam stood up to answer his daughter but it was too late, she got up and left. Clark went after her, but there was no stopping her. She ran into their room, picked up her phone and started packing. Within five minutes she had her and Clark's return flight booked back to Kansas.

"Lois, I am sorry for not telling you but I did try."

She looked at him. "Clark, this has nothing to do with Lana being here although I wouldn't mind being filled in on how you knew at some point. This is totally about me and my father. He has tried to control my life for too long and it is time I made a stand against it."

Sam knocked on the door. Clark went to answer it. "Sam, you can't see her. You have hurt her and that bothers me. We are flying back to the US in two hours. I hope you are pleased with what you have achieved. I love Lois so why did you bring back an ex-girlfriend in the hope of splitting us up." He asked angrily.

Sam was taken aback by Clark's confidence. It rendered him almost speechless. "Please let me talk to her." He begged.

"No, I won't."

Clark and Lois caught a taxi to the airport. Clark's tirade at Sam had obviously worked because no-one had tried to stop them.

"We must ring Lana when we get back and apologise for our abrupt exit." Lois said.

"Don't worry, she texted to say she understood and would keep in touch. She was going to London with Simon anyway."

"He seems nice."

"He does. I am pleased we can come out of all of this as friends. Last thing I wanted was Lana to be bitter towards us." Clark explained.

Later that day they landed in Metropolis. Clark ran them back to the farm. His parents were shocked to see them as Clark had texted to say he would be staying in Geneva for a week.

"Hi.." Martha got up and hugged them.

"Hi mom." Clark was glad to be back especially with Lois in tow.

Jonathan smiled. "Nice to see you, although we thought you would be back later in the week. What happened?"

"My dad decided to bring Lana to Geneva for a fun packed reunion and things did not go to plan." Lois replied.

"Lana?" Martha repeated.

"It's ok mom. Lana is staying in Hong Kong. She has met someone else and seems really happy." Clark explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martha asked Lois.

"No not yet, but do you mind if I crash here. I cannot face going back to the Talon tonight."

"I will take the sofa." Clark piped up.

"We know you will." Jonathan replied, leaving no doubt that room sharing was for Lois and Clark was not up for discussion.

Lois headed up to bed, leaving Clark and his parents to talk.

"I am sorry I took off without telling you. I needed to tell Lois how I felt."

"I know this is a bad time Clark but we could not help but notice a ring on Lois's left hand and it looked suspiciously like an engagement ring."

"I can explain..." Clark gulped.

"It is a bit complicated." Clark tried to come up with an answer.

"How, either you are engaged or you're not." Jonathan asked impatiently.

"Lois told her dad that she was engaged to me to get him off her back because he was trying to set her up with someone. Now it has all gone pear shaped. I cannot believe he flew Lana from Hong Kong to split Lois and me up."

"It does seem a bit extreme." Martha commented. "He has always had trouble differentiating his family life from his military career from what Lois tells me."

"Yeah definitely. Anyway Lois and I are not engaged." Clark announced. "But we are together."

"Thank goodness for that. You are a bit young for that." Jonathan explained. "I hate to bring this up but can we have a talk tomorrow."

Clark looked embarrassed. "What about?"

"Stuff.."

"Oh I see." Clark replied.

His parents soon headed to bed and it did not take long for Clark's superhearing to pick up the sobs coming from Lois. He sped upstairs and climbed in bed alongside her.

Next morning, he headed down before his parents were up. He was not in the mood for a lecture especially knowing he was going to get a talk about being careful.

Clark headed out to the barn to see his dad. "Hi dad, can we get the talk over and done with."

Jonathan looked at his son and smiled. "Have a seat." He patted a bale of hay for Clark to sit on. "Ok I know you and Lois have just got together so this won't be an issue yet, but it will be one day. We don't know what effects your powers will have any relationship you may have with an earth woman."

Clark smirked. "You mean sex between an alien and a human."

His dad laughed. "Well said. Yes that is what I mean. You need to take your time to make sure things will be ok." His dad was getting more tongue tied by the moment making Clark feel really uncomfortable for him.

"Look dad I have three words to say – stable door and bolted."

It took a few seconds to work out what Clark meant but once it sunk in, he could not hide his shock. "Just how serious are you?"

"I love her, dad and you need to trust we are both responsible to make the right decisions." Clark said in a really grown up manner.

He smiled and patted his son on the back. "I do trust you, Clark and I have to say your mother and I love Lois as if she was our own daughter."

"Thanks dad."

"Mind you, no funny business under our roof...period."

"Got it dad, loud and clear." Clark grinned.

"Not while we are in the house anyway." His dad went on to say.  
Lois approached them. "Am I disturbing things?"

"No, definitely not." Jonathan said. "We were finished talking." He left them to talk.

"Hi Lo." He got up and hugged her. "How are you doing?"

"Ok I guess." She looked upset. "Daddy has just been on the phone. He could not stop apologising and says he could tell by our reactions yesterday that we are serious about each other. He wants to pay for an engagement party."

"What did you tell him?" Clark asked wondering how she explained away the fact that they were not officially engaged.

"I told him I would ring him when we got something organised. Apparently he has his hands full now Lucy and Mitch have gone public with their relationship."

"So why don't we plan a party?"

"What for?"

"An engagement?"

She looked at the ring and reluctantly took it off and handed it back to Clark. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." He took it and without warning he sunk on to one of his knees. "Lois Lane, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me? ."

She looked at him and was about to tell him to get back on his feet and to quit joking around but she looked into his eyes and saw he was being sincere.

"Clark, are you doing this for my father?"

"No, for me and you. I think your hand looks odd without the ring. No seriously I want to marry you, maybe not this year or next but at some point when we feel ready." He pleaded with her.

Her expression changed from one of shock to one of excitement. "Yes I will marry you." She shrieked as he jumped to his feet, grabbed her and swung her around.

When he had finally let her go, she turned to him. "Haven't you just told your parents we are not engaged. Better go and tell them that there has been a major change of plan."

"One thing...when we have the party, can we get Zatanna to do the entertainment?" Clark laughed

Lois giggled and wondered where she would be if Zatanna had not put her in Lana's body. It was amazing how seeing things through someone else's eyes could give you a whole new perspective...

THE END


End file.
